Mhmm, Whats this?
by Houndburn
Summary: Editing and formatting in progress   Love between a rather un-stable vampric werewolf mutant and his just as un-usual bride isnt exactly the smoothest ride now is it?  a tale of Jack and Kristal Hellston at there worst and best.  Written by Kristal Vallee


Point of view of Kristal-

I remembered the time dearly, when I'd first layed eyes on him truly. His golden hair natrurally thrown down, and his piercing green eyes, burning into mine. I remember holding the cold cloth to my face, against the burning imprint scarred into my cheek. His smiling face as he watched me walk past, and the teacher's annoyed tone speaking of me to show him around. I felt the worry of waiting for him to just do something- to finally get his revenge on me. I remember his sweet voice still as he called my name behind my back, as I led him down the hall to the Courtyard. I don't understand why I can't live without him. Every minute seems like a century, stretching painfully across my mind.

I twittled with the golden ring wrapped perfectly around my finger. I hadn't dared take it off, scared to death that it would wreck everything, tear him away... Again. I moved my eyes towards the outside window, watching a single leaf glide gently through the breeze, landing gently without a sound. How badly I wished he was here right now, standing next to me, perfectly fine, without a single shred of worry or anger. I wished. I'd always had a wild imagination, pretending Fairytales would take place here.

I knew I didn't deserve him- No ugly, beat-up teenaged American girl deserved such a handsome, amazing guy like Jack. I whinced at the name, my stomach turning and turning, until it was in a complete knot. It hurt just to think about him. I pressed my fingers carefully along the insides of the four short gashes, along my cheek, that nearly reached to my eye. The cold wind tossed my wavy brown hair in a fury, and I sighed, biting my lip and staring out the window. Down at him, pacing back and forth, clearly deep in thought.

I watched his long strides, the worried look on his face, and the worn, clouded sun dimly shining against his golden hair. He was perfect- Every last feature. His kind, open heart, his amazing white grin, and his perfect face, smooth to the touch. Even his name chiseled a perfect fit into him. Jack Hellston. It explained his rare short temper, and his dim jealousy. Kristal Hellston. It barely fit into me. Still better than Kristal Greanhalle. I shuttered at the thought. Loving a retard like that. I was a fool when I thought I liked him. Zeke. The name left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I was caught off guard when he looked up at the window; up at ME. I tried to fake a smile but he frowned at me, knowing my internal doubt and misery. He knew when I was faking, or lying. He turned his head again, muttering quietly. I'd only caught his last words. "Out of here," Some people had just called it young love, but I thought of it much more than a foolish relationship. It was true, passionate, and understanding. It may not have been love, maybe just a big mistake in two peoples lives.

It was no mistake. Jack had lost all patience, though. Most understanding. He seemed wary now, trying to avoid me. I understood. He was angry. Angry that I even thought to cheat; to kiss another man. Even after I was drunken and convinced it was Jack himself. It was fine, how angry he got. How he'd attacked me for it. I deserved it anyways. I deserved that kick in the stomach, that bite in the neck, and those fists against my face,too.

I watched him walk into the house, hearing the door shut behind him, then his calm silence as he shut the door. " You took the fridge again?" I heard his warm voice sound softly. " I don't like you avoiding me.." My own voice shook slightly. " I'll bite you instead, then?" His voice remained calm. I knew he was joking, but I couldn't bring myself to laughing. He stepped towards me, smiling his charming way, his golden hair messily tossled. I stared back into his green eyes, turning myself and hugging him as he neared me. He seemed slightly surprised before he hugged back. Everything was changing so fast, I didn't blame him. Nothing he did could ever be bad. Even if he killed me, I wouldn't care; as long as I had my last moments with him. It was normal to love someone that much- wasn't it?

He pulled back, and I sighed. He was being cautious again. I wanted to tell him to just stop, but I couldn't bring myself to it. He pondered with my tie, then blinked, staring at me. I stared back, then turned away. " If you really need it, the cooler's over there," I murmered, staring back out the window. I could only hope he'd care enough to stay with me. To hold me in his arms and tell me everything was gonna be okay, though it wasn't.

I blinked as the sun popped out, and shut the window, closing the tattered curtains closed. Jack smiled to me, and I tried to fake a smile back. He knew entirely it was a fraud.

Jack's point of view-

I felt everything differently- like she was changing on me, shifting, shifting, until she wasn't the Kristal I knew- My Kristal. I had no idea she'd be like this, ever. But it wasn't her changing. It was me. I changed entirely. I wasn't at all the same Jack, and because I was changing, she was too. This change was killing both of us inside, tearing us further away, until no jagged, ripped edges touched.

I watched her stare at the bite on her arm, sighing. I knew what she wanted, but I didn't wanna risk it. I didn't want to take her soul away, and leave her with nothing but pain and misery.

I jolted back to focus as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around me, shoving me back until no grey light hit us. "What are you doing?" I heard my voice shake a bit. "Shh.. He's out there..." She murmered, her voice hushed. And I even heard him. His feet crushing leaves under his weight. Then I heard the door shut, and his climb up the stairs.

I let go of Kristal and headed towards the door, opening it quietly as I snuck out, ignoring Kristal's silent protests. Then I saw him, striding down the hall, until he reached me with a smirk. " Out of the way, Kid," I recognized a hint of challenge in his voice. I turned back quickly, seeing Kristal crawl out the door, shivering. And then it hit me.

Kristal's point of view-

I watched him get hit, then whined in an inhumanly way. He was getting hurt. Because of me. I saw Jerico stuff him in the closet, and look at me, smiling. He popped over, pulling me by my arm, into the bathroom, then kicked the water on, the tub filling quickly with hot water. My eyes widened at the thought, and I struggled, yet it was useless. "My foolish little sister. Winding her way into trouble every time." He faked a sigh, and shoved me toward the tub, turning the water off.

I caught myself with the walls and tried to hold on, biting my lip. Water. The thing I'd nearly drowned in, too many times to count. Even when I was two; I saw it again. The blood streaming down my arms, plopping gently into the water, in harmony to my tears. I felt it- the pain shooting up my legs, my lungs bursting with water as I fell into the water, only to be left there to die. At my own house. By my own family. My own blood. I blinked back to reality, and screamed, feeling him shove me down closer to the surface.

"No! No, please!" I yelled, hearing jack's cussing, and the booming of his fists hitting the door. I slipped, plunging under the water, holding my breath. This was bad. I felt his hands holding me under as I struggled for air.

Jack-

Trapped. I was stuck in here, hearing my own wife's suffering screams and gasps. I wondered for a moment what he was doing to her, broken off by silence, and water-clogged screams.

_She was drowning;_ And I remembered the day. The day she sat down and told me the answers to the questions I'd asked about her scars. And her answer, about how her mother had slit at her arms and threw her in the tub when she was only two. Her fear of drowning. It was worse, now. Being so close to her dying brother, whom had drowned right infront of her.

Kristal-

I felt my pulse slow down, and my mouth burst open, the water shooting down into my lungs. He finally pulled my head out of the water, and laughed as I coughed up water, wheezing. He dropped me to the carpet, and ran through the hall, unlocking the closet quick before he jumped out the window.

I layed there, on the floor, quivering as my pulse slowed down, and I felt myself going numb- blacking out.

Jack-

I hurtled myself out of the closet and ran to the bathroom, dropping to my knees at the sight of her laying limp on the floor, barely breathing. I felt her wrist for just a pulse. That's all I needed. Yes! A pulse! I turned her over and carefully tried to shove the water from her system. I couldn't let her go. Not right now. Not ever. I held her close, hoping she'd just jump awake. I heard her faint wheezing, and sighed.

"Kristy... My Kristy..."

I held her close, for the last time. I heard a cough, and closed my eyes. I was imagining it.. "Jack.." her raspy voice breathed, and she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled. " Kristy..." I inhaled her short scent of the fresh forest.

Kristal-

I murmered, and held him close, keeping my eyes closed. I sighed. I'd lived the entire drowning experience again. I hadn't even told him I'd jumped off a cliff, washed up at the riverbank, and been saved by a vampire. Saebastian. His name rung in my head, lingering, and his words sounded again in my head. It's over... I reminded myself. It's all over.. Jack blinked, and stared at me. "W-What?" I hadn't even known I was talking out loud.

"Autumn... It's over..." I covered. " Yeah.. Wanna go outside?" He smiled down to me, pulling me off the couch. " Mm, sure," I held onto him, as he walked us out the door.

Jack-

Finally. I missed this. Just the two of us, alone, with no distractions. Nothing between us. We were free. Away from harm... I blinked as I watched Kristal stop, gripping my arm tight, and grinding her teeth.

What was she doing? I watched her, and grabbed her shoulders, staring at her face. Pain. She was in pain. I grabbed her off her feet and snuck into a cave, laying her down as she groaned.

"Kristy.. Come on..." I gulped. Then she shifted wolf in my arms. I'd known she hadn't meant to. But she did.. How?

I realized suddenly that she'd quieted down, and was laying there, perfectly fine. Why had she been in pain?

Kristal-

I blinked, and struggled to my paws, still feeling the horrid tints of pain in my head. Why? Why did I turn wolf? Why did it even hurt?

I shivered, and stared at Jack for a long moment, trying to think. Nothing. I didn't know what to do, nor what to even think. He stared without a word, then finally shifted to wolf, nuzzling me. I caught my balance and whined. I didn't like the fact- that was clearly true- of which it hurt for me to shift.

Not only that, but I somehow shifted through warm and cold, I had thought. Whenever the temperature dropped to winter or late fall temperatures, I would change. But as long as I stayed warm, I could stay human. This was bad. Jack watched me carefully as I shakily stepped out of the cave, into the cold November winds. He soon followed me, quite confused. He'd want me to explain. That was gonna be easy, considering I knew little about this. He brushed up to my side, matching my pace, and I watched him, as he watched me.

" So.. Nothing's wrong...?" He asked me. "I wouldn't say that.." I murmered, just loud enough to hear. " Then... What?"

" I can't leave from out here unless I wanna be in pain again.." "What? No, you have to come in the house. If something's wrong, I wanna be there if you get hurt."

" I already know what's wrong. " I sighed. He sat down, and I sat next to him.

" Then tell me," He murmered. " I get too cold, I'll shift wolf. I get too hot, I'll shift human.." " But why can't you go inside?" " Not sure.. But it just.. Hurts.. It's almost unbearable.." He licked my cheek, and I smiled a bit.

" I miss my Kristy.." He sighed. I got back up, and muttered something, Jack following behind. " What if I turn the fan on?" He kept close. " Then I guess I'd stay like this.." " Good," He yanked me to the door, shifting and unlocking it quickly.

He flicked the lights on and ran around the room, flicking switches until the fan was on full blast. I stepped in, shut the door, and locked it with a short sigh, sitting infront of the cold fan. I saw Jack make his way upstairs and blinked. I was alone now. Great.

The air started dying down behind me, suddenly stopping. " No.." I whispered, and ran towards the basement. Maybe there'd be batteries.. Somewhere.. I stumbled down the stairs, and searched around the ground for anything. Anything at all.

I felt the temperature rising under my pelt, my shoulders already stiffening in protest. I shoved up the stairs and tried to hit the door open, with no luck. I rammed into it again, this time falling back with a yelp, tumbling down the stairs, until I hit the hard ground with a short whimper. I cringed, and tried to scream, but a lump in my throat stopped me. I curled up, closing my eyes, and shifting.

I felt my spine shifting painfully to another position, my bones locking and unlocking in different ways. I let out as scream, as loud as I could make it. I curled up, human now, waiting for the pain to stop, when I heard the door click open.

" Kristy?" He called, opening the door wider. I felt the light touch against my back, and heard him run down the stairs to my side.

"Kristal? " he went on his knees. " Kristy.. Please get up..." He begged.

"I'm fine," I heard my voice shake as I tried to sit up, feeling the pain slowly start to fade. He helped me up the stairs silently.

Jack-

I hadn't a clue what she was doing down here. But I'd heard her scream from upstairs- probably anyone within 10 yards would've heard something like that. But why had she been down there in the first place?

I heard her mumble a thanks, and shut the door behind us, watching her slowly walk to the stairs.

I wondered, how much it would kill for her to take this on- If werewolfism hurt, full canine would probably be like being ripped apart.

I slid to her side, and carefully helped her up into the bedroom without another word, and I sat her on the bed. I turned, but stopped as I realized her arms around me, so I turned, sitting next to her.

Kristal-

I layed against his shoulder with a short sigh. All I could think about was shifting again. Feeling my bones ache and change forms again. It really hurt, no doubt. But I didn't want him to see again. The horrible pain that just made me feel like giving up now. It would hurt him, too. I never wanted to hurt him. Ever. I felt the short shiver of the open window, and held him close, sighing, my eyes drifting off into the empty space. I didn't want him to ever leave. I had to stay warm, with him by my side.

I felt him laying down, and layed beside him, closing my eyes.

Jack-

I knew what she was doing, but I had to get up. I watched her carefully, trying to define whether she was asleep or not. I watched her chest slowly rise and fall, deciding she was asleep already. I sat up, and closed the window, slipping out of her grip and walking to the hall without a sound. I shut the door behind me, and closed another window, sighing.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, grabbing the loaf of bread, though I knew she wouldn't eat it. It felt good to do something, I guess. I muttered at the expiration date and threw the bag in the garbage, walking back up the stairs. I had to go get something later. I snuck back into the room, and sat next to her, watching her sleep soundly, wondering what she was even thinking about.

I watched her stomach rise and fall, then blinked, staring at it. It looked more plump than usual. A lot more plump. I flattened her shirt, getting rid of the multiple wrinkles, then stared, not bothering to make a sound. I shuttered, and looked away quickly, trying not to think about it. How would she? I was just imagining it. Hopefully. I shook awake with a start, glancing around. Kristal was still passed out beside me, on her stomach, blankets curled into her palms, and a tense look on her face, her teeth gritted. She was having a nightmare. She had them alot.

I silently watched her, as she muttered sleepy words, then turned herself over. I smiled, and looked out the window. Sunrise. I hadn't a clue why I'd woken up so early.

I yawned, staring at the sore-looking stitches sitting across her neck, whincing. I could imagine how much that hurt her. I finally layed my head back down, closing my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I really was.

Kristal-

I muttered as the sun pinched into the bedroom, illuminating the dark room. I blinked awake, carefully sliding Jack's arm off my back as he slept there peacefully, his breath slow and soft.

I slunk off the bed and grabbed for the clothes sitting on the shelf, heading towards the bathroom with a short sigh, opening the door, trying to keep quiet about it. I stared from the floor to the tub with a short whine, shaking my head. Jerico was a fool. And that was the end of it.

Jack-

I watched her leave with a short smile, then sat up, yawning. She forgave me, that was sure. But I hadn't let it go. I hurt her, and for that, there should be no forgiveness.

I murmered, and headed back into the hall, blinking at Kristal in the bathroom. There she was, in her favorite outfit-a black blouse, red tie, and slim jeans-examining the stitches spread across two slits in her neck.

I sighed again, stepping up beside her. "You alright?" My voice seemed a bit rough. "I'm fine," I heard her short, light reply.

" I'll be downstairs, then." I yawned once more, walking past the doorframe.

I glanced back for a moment, blinking to her stomach. Still rounded a bit. But how would she? I was sure I was seeing this. I had to be. I mean, it was right there.

I went back to her, wrapping her arms around her, onto her stomach. It was real. Definitely.

I looked at her half-smiling face, and saw her staring back at me in the mirror. " What's this?" Her soft voice filtered my ears.

"What do you mean?" I broke out of the trance.

"This. You haven't consciously hugged me in months."

Her words pinched a hole in my heart. Had it really been that long?

"I felt sorry." "Sorry for what?" "This.." I ran my finger lightly along one of the stitched cuts.

"It was impulse. Not your fault." "But I should've controlled it." "It's hard. I understand. But I still love you."

"Mm. Tell me; What is this?" I ran my hands along the bump of her stomach. "I'm a girl. I gain weight. It's normal." She sighed.

"Right." I shook my head. "I still need to wake up." I let go of her, heading towards the stairs with a short sigh. Since when did she ever eat to gain the weight?

Kristal-

What was that about? He was hinting on something. I felt my stomach, my hands gliding around the round bump. No. It couldn't be. Not again. Not this time. I hadn't got near drinking. Not in a while.

I sighed, and slid into the room, sitting on the bed, closing my eyes, fingers in my hair. I hadn't been that close to Jack, either. I grabbed my stomach, holding it tight. I wished it would just vanish. Now.

I closed my eyes. So it may not have been Jack. But who? I flicked through my memory quickly, trying to file through every thought.

And there it was. I'd gotten myself stuck in town, tossed around with a group of guys with Darlene. And stupidly we'd went along the street, drinking.

I muttered, and opened my eyes. Either one of them, or Jack. I wandered through my thoughts again, trying to remember something more important.

There was something familiar to the one guy. 'Mason' they seemed to call him; I pictured his face again, black locks falling slightly over one eye, and his pale, scarless face, smiling back at me as he laughed.

I shivered, and got up, striding across the room until I bumped into Jack, frowning back at me, then smiling. He obviously was watching me.

I pushed past him lightly and sighed. "I'm going outside," I murmered to him, throwing on a thick jacket. It smelled slightly of beer, I noticed, muttering as I stepped outside, shutting the door.

I made my way towards town, zipping up my coat as I neared the Library, gazing around. Mason had to be around here somewhere.

I kept walking, watching my breath puff up before my eyes, throwing my cold hands into the warm space of my pockets. I stopped as someone tapped my shoulder lightly.

" Do I know you?" their voice rang in my ears. I turned around, and there he was. Mason. Standing before me, bundled in a warm dark coat.

"Kristal? Woah, it's been a while." He stared at me, one brow slightly raised. "Where were you?"

I sighed, walking by his side. "I went to go visit my brother... Sorry I hadn't told you. " "And what? Did he beat you up? You look wrecked, Kristal. When'd you have the time to get stitches?"

"I got into a fight. Nothing more than a stupid fight." I lied, trying to cover everything up. I felt his cold fingers against my face as he looked at my neck. " Kristal... Please don't tell me your trying to deal with vampires again.." He sighed, dropping his hands back into his pockets.

"That doesn't matter. I got what I deserved. Every time. " "That's your second in acouple months. Come on, just stop hanging around them, and they'll stop biting you." He moved one hand to the bruised side of my face. "And these?"

"Meh. I got someone angry. Then he pounded on me." "The gashes?" "Fight." "Is that it, or do you have some secret bruises or bitemarks?"

"That's all I'm showing you. More on my back. "

"Kristal. Come on." "I only got tackled and thrown out of trees. At least I was smart enough to stay in the tree the first few minutes. "

" Why were you in a tree?" " I was bored of getting punched and tackled, then there was a werewolf." "The stories you have, Kristal. You could make a book."

"It was true. Then he kicked me out of the tree..." "Why?" "Cuz I may have killed his girlfriends,"

"Do you have a reason?" "Maaaybeee," "Ugh, Kristal. You gotta stop."

He pulled me into the coffee shop, and to the counter. "What do you want?" he pulled out his wallet.

"I don't drink coffee," I sighed, grabbing his arm. "Anything? Water, juice?" "No." He murmered, and put some money on the counter, being handed a small cup of coffee.

He took a sip, and walked me back out of the shop, sighing. "Don't know how you live, Kristal. Coffee's a must."

"I don't even like drinking, Mason. Not even sure why I did."

" Cuz you were depressed about what's-his-name."

"You were drinking with me. Don't act all innocent now."

"I got forced, Kris. I wasn't thinking straight." He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, smiling as he took another sip of coffee.

"And like I wasn't? I was depressed. It always happens." I glanced up at the clock sitting in the store window, and sighed. "Listen, Mason. I gotta go see someone."

"That's fine. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If I can make it." I bit my lip.

"Try? Please?" He stared at me, frowning. "Yeah, I'll try." I knew I wasn't going to come.

He smiled again, and pushed his way through a door, waving, before he disappeared. I muttered, and turned around, blinking, as I spotted something in my shirt pocket. I pulled it out, staring carefully at it. Fifty pounds.

Mason must've snuck it into my pocket. I glanced around, and spotted the Bakery, smiling, before I walked in, thinking for a moment of what Jack had said about his favorite type of bread. I couldn't remember it.

I sighed again, and grabbed some fresh baked bread, placing it on the counter. The cashier smiled to me, glancing to my face, then frowning.

"You look familiar.. Have we met?" She raised one thick brow slightly.

"No, I don't think we have." I gulped, and kept my hand on the bread. I could run if I had to.

"Ah. Nevermind then. Not from here, are you?" She handed me my change. I ignored her, and took the bread bag, shoving out the door.

Jack-

I'd had no clue why she wanted outside so bad. She only took a coat. How would she stay warm with just that?

I heard the door click, and ran down the stairs, staring at Kristal, perfectly fine. "Hey." Her sweet voice filled my ears. "Got some bread." I smiled. "Just ran out.. Where'd you get the cash?"

Kristal-

I bit my lip at his words, and blinked. "I found it sitting on the street. Thought I'd make use of it." I lied, closing my eyes, then opening them again to stare at him.

He simply smiled without a word, so I walked past him, shrugging. He pulled me back and pressed his lips against mine for a long moment, then shrugged away, taking the bread to the kitchen silently.

It took a minute for me to regain my consciousness, as I hung my coat up and made my way up the stairs, laying in the big empty bed, deep in thought. I loved them both. But if I'd ever told Jack, he'd probably get angry again.

Maybe Mason would be the same.. I shook my head, and ran my fingers through my hair, and down my face, my fingers tracing along the burning cut, and down the ragged stitches along my neck.

I layed my head back and kept my eyes closed, rolling onto my stomach.

Jack-

I felt unwanted for a moment, with her going straight upstairs nearly right away. But she smelled of caffiene, and light cologne. Why? Where had she snuck off earlier?

I shook my head and muttered. She wouldn't do it. I know it.

After a moment, I stepped up the stairs, into the room, and layed by her, slightly smiling as she layed her head on my shoulder.

She murmered to herself, and I held her close, sighing. She had something on her mind. I could tell.

Kristal-

I felt his arm around me, and sighed as well. I couldn't clear my mind. All I thought about was how angry Jack would be.

I felt his lips press against my forehead as he murmered quietly, and closed my eyes again.

Jack-

The light pricked into my eyes as I muttered, blinking myself awake. The space Kristal layed was empty now- maybe she went downstairs. I got up and stared to the alarm clock. 2:13 AM. She'd be back.

I layed my head down and sighed, trying to sleep.

Kristal-

I felt bad sneaking out without telling him. He was my husband. I should be truthful.

I pulled the jacket tight around my body, and stared at the street shops, until i saw the library. It was still open. I glanced inside, and stared at Mason, who sat at a table near the front.

I pushed through the door and smiled to him, as he got up, directing me back out. I blinked. Why was he showing me out?

"Kristal... I need your help..." He looked tired and tense. "I... Found something I shouldn't have.. And I need to hide it.."

I bit my lip as he handed me something wrapped in a package.

"I know it's bad.. I just need you to hide it... Please.." he pleaded.

I shoved it carefully in my pocket and murmered quietly.

He stared back at me and smiled. "Thanks. Let's go. I'm supposed to meet someone down the street." He smiled, and walked at my side as we headed down the sloped road silently.

I knew that I had to hide whatever this was from Jack; I pulled the jacket to my face as a few men laughed and clanked bottles across the street, as one glared to me, smirking.

I tried not to pay attention, and kept my gaze to the sidewalk, muttering.

Mason glared at him then sighed again, quickening both of our paces until he stopped dead in his tracks. Sirens. He'd heard them too.

He grabbed my arm and broke into a run, pulling me along into an alleyway, letting go and hopping the fence.

"Come on, Kristal!" He urged as I tried to climb, muttering.

I felt my fingers slip and the short distance to the ground grow shorter until I hit it, and moaned.

A Police car stopped infront of the alleyway, rushing in at me, and shouting to eachother. Two went to my sides and picked me up, carrying me along to the car, before throwing handcuffs around my wrists and forcing me into the backseat. I glanced into the alleyway to see Mason stare for a moment, then walk off.

I slunk my hand out of the cold cuffs, pressing it against my face. Cold and wet. I was covered in blood. I shoved my hand back in and stared at the two cops infront of me as they munched donuts, discussing cases amongst eachother. I blinked as one turned to me, raising a thick brow.

"What would a girl like you be doing stealing?" He looked back at the windshield, sighing.

I slid my ring off and shoved it in my back pocket, hoping they wouldn't search me. I stared out the window to see Mason watching me, frowning, as the car passed slowly by. But he didn't do a thing.

I looked away, and stared at my hands. He didn't want to get in trouble. So he set me up to it.

I felt the car jolt to a stop, and the police pull me out, walking me down the street again, past Mason. I kept my hands still behind my back and glared at him, then closed my eyes, muttering. He did this to me. And he wouldn't get me out of it. I was dumb to think he loved me.

I felt the blood gently ooze down my face, and opened my eyes again, staring at the cop infront of me. I could run- but they'd shoot me down. I had no way out.

They shoved me through the door and down the hall, towards the cells. Great.

I was thrown to the ground, and lifted of the handcuffs, the bars slamming shut behind me. I huddled towards the corner and took out the package, unwrapping it. A camera box. He blamed me for stealing a camera.

I curled my head to my knees and muttered, whispering something to myself. I felt the heat rising, yet I shivered, trying to get my thoughts straight.

Jack-

I shook back awake, glancing around the room. It was eight now, and she was nowhere in sight. Great. She was gone.

I got up and rushed myself down the stairs, looking franticly around the house until I reached the closet. Both her boots and coat were missing. So she left. But she wouldn't just leave like that, without a note or telling me. Something told me her brother had gotten into this.

I swung the door open and glared around, scents drifting slowly to my nose, until one stood out. _Jerico. _

I muttered and shoved through the snow towards him, raising a brow at him leaning back against a tree trunk, fast asleep. I grabbed the chest of his shirt and pulled him up, growling.

He only sighed, and opened his eyes, his hair falling over one eye. "Where is she?" I growled louder this time.

" Where's who?" Jerico yawned.

I brought my fist against the side of his face, hard, hearing his huff. "What's with you people and punching me?" He groaned.

"What did you do with Kristal?" I demanded an answer. '

"I nearly drowned her and left her with you. The end." I dropped him back to the ground and muttered.

" You didn't touch her..?" I heard my voice shake. Doubt. I was doubting he did, now. I hadn't even recognized his scent near the hallway. I hadn't recognized anyone's but Kristal's. So she left. "No," Jerico growled, and rubbed his cheek. "God, you people get too worked up about your girlfriends." "Just get out of here," I sighed, walking towards the clearing. I sat in the patch of grass, my back against the tree, and sighed once more.

I lost her. I twiddling around the edges and lost sight of her. It was completely my fault she was gone, too. Great. My Kristy left me.

Kristal-

I lost count of the hours now, sitting here alone, without a single person around me. The dark room was lit only by the faded light from under the metal, barred door.

I'd thought I saw angry faces around the darkness, but quickly realized that I was just thinking it up.

A loud bang interrupted my thoughts as someone was shoved in, cussing and muttering as they slunk to the corner, then eyed me.

"What do you want?" his voice sent a pang into my chest. It was Brett. He shuffled closer to the wall and kept his glare.

I tried not to meet his gaze and stared at the ground, finally closing my eyes. I still felt his eyes burning holes into my skin, so I turned around.

"Wait... Kristal..?" I didn't make a sound, the lump in my throat slowly building. "Yeah," I finally managed, leaning against the wall.

He sighed, and scooted a bit closer. "Is this where you were the past month?" "No.. I was...visiting family."

"Your lying to me..." He growled, his eyes turning hard. I'd forgotten how easily he lost his temper. "I'm not.." I lied quickly.

I heard a short rush of wind and felt hot breath against my neck, and a loud snarl at my ears. I glanced back at stared at a pitbull, baring fangs infront of me. It bit into my arm and tugged, growling, and I pulled free. I had no choice.

My bones were already aching, and my shoulders protesting to move. My ribs burned and my body ached, until I was wolf.

He grabbed my arm again, his fangs scraping painfully against my bone. I growled and snapped my fangs against his thick shoulder muscles, trying to find any weak point. I'd never fought a dog before- Only other wolves. I figured that was only slightly different.

We both staggered back, and turned in a circle, rallying and snarling at eachother. We were roughly the same size, my own shoulders hiked a bit higher than his.

He leapt for my scruff this time, and I felt the horrid pang of his fangs tearing at the fresh stitches on my neck, tearing the wound back open with a short chuckle. The last stitch slowly peeled out of my skin, and I just stayed still, not bothering to fight back. He jabbed sharp red fangs into the tender spot of the wound, blood seeping out into his mouth and to the floor. His teeth injected sharp pains into my muscles, and I just fell limp, closing my eyes, the world slowly dissolving under me. No. I couldn't just give in. My body disagreed, keeping me low to the floor.

I finally broke free of the numbness and snapped at his nose, scraping a short part of his snout and revealing soft tissue. I bit into it as he tried to back away, then let go as he yelped, throwing himself back in submission.

I fell to the cold floor, breathing heavily, and watched him shift back to human, sitting down in the corner, his brown eyes burning into my skin. I closed my eyes, curling up.

_Days later..._

Kristal-

I muttered and rubbed my jaw again, glaring over at Brett. I still felt the punch at my face as though he'd just hit me.

Whatever. So we didn't get along. He was bragging about how his girlfriend was gonna come bail him out. So I only had to put up with him for a few hours longer.

I closed my eyes again, trying to think straight.

Jack-

I layed back against the tree, feeling the cold pinch of the day under my sweater, and payed attention to the scents, waiting for my Kristy to come back to me. But she didn't.

I opened my eyes, waiting to see her running up like before. Nothing.

I glanced around at the scent of prey. Finally.

I shifted wolf and shot up, crawling through the frosty grass, until Kristal's scent scratched and clawed at my nose. It seemed only a couple days old, but surely Kristal's scent.

I looked up to see a kid- No older than sixteen- Leaning back against a rock, half asleep. I shifted quickly and stood infront of him.

"Care to tell me why my Kristy's scent is all over you?" He looked up, and shrugged. "No idea what your talking about."

I raised him by the collar of his shirt, growling. "Kristal. Brown hair, golden eyes. "

He shrugged again. "Hadn't seen her."

I muttered, and grinded my teeth.

"Watch it, Vampy. Your gonna kill someone with those."

"Tell me where she is."

" Fine. I may have seen her... She's at the Police Station down by town."

I dropped him then grabbed his arm, dragging him. "Your coming with me."

Kristal-

I opened my eyes and noticed how close he was to me now, muttering. "Punch me again and I'll kick you someplace important for your future."

"I'm not gonna punch you unless you get me angry. So get over yourself." He grumbled.

"So get away from me." I growled, raising one brow.

He sighed and stared at my eyes for several long moments. "Do you wear.. Contacts..?" "No." I closed my eyes.

"So that golden colour.. It's natural?"

"You could say that." "Must be rare. Don't see many people with yellow eyes."

I muttered lowly.

"But weren't they brown last month?"

"Those would be contacts."

There was a slam, the jungle of keys, and a dull burst of light as someone opened the door and called Brett out, muttering before he shut the door again, locking it again.

Great. And now I was alone again. I glanced around the darkness, then sighed. So maybe Jack had known all along, and just pretended. He sure wasn't up to getting me out.

I slid the ring back onto my finger and grumbled. He wasn't coming anytime soon. I knew that.

I layed down again, and whined, closing my eyes with a shiver.

I shot up at a booming sound, and the last words of a voice, "Alone tonight?"

It sounded painfully familiar as I tried to recollect my thoughts, and the jingle of keys and another slam interrupted me.

Another jingle, and a clicking sound from the door. I cautiously got to my feet, curling my fingers into fists, ready to hit and run. As the door slowly swung open, I leapt into the light, and only caught a short glimpse before I slammed my fist against his face.

"DAMNIT, Kristy!" He staggered back, and I blinked.

"J-Jack... I'm sorry..." I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes and inhaling his sweet scent.

"Yeah, yeah," He stared down at me for a long moment, then frowned. "What's with these bruises and scratches?" He carefully traced a finger down my cheek.

"Nothing important," I lied quickly.

He sighed. "Kristy, you don't have to lie to me."

"Fine... I may have gotten into.. A couple fights..."

"Ugh. Come on, Kristy. Stop with that."

"Not my fault." I leaned closer to him, breathing in his warm scent.

"Come on. I gotta get you out of the cold." He smiled a bit, and I clambered onto his back before he took off.

I closed my eyes and held on, feeling the wind rush past us, the whispers of the clouds rolling in and promising to bear snow.

Jack-

I murmered quietly as I slowed down in the cold air, opening the door and smiling as I realized she was asleep. I carefully fumbled up the stairs, into the room, and layed her on the bed, slipping off her shoes before I slid off my own, laying beside her on the bed.

I heard her murmer something in her sleep then roll closer to me, mumbling tired and dreamy words into her head.

"_Masoonn_, " She groaned. "Stop it," I blinked. She was dreaming about him..

" Mason," She murred quietly, then shivered a bit.

I pulled her closer and sighed. So maybe she had enjoyed being with him. She shook awake and held onto me tight, breathing heavily.

I stared at her for a long moment. "Kristy, what's wrong?" "Bad dream," She sighed, and rolled onto her back, hands sliding carefully over her rounded stomach.

I followed her hands with my own and smiled a bit. "It's all fine now," I assured her. "I was talking to Sparky."

I breathed in her scent, tangled with smells of blood and other men, closing my eyes to regain myself. I just realized now how hungry I was.

"Who?"

"Mason.."

"Ah," She bit her lip.

"He was talking about.. This..." I gestured to her stomach, then took my hands off hers.

" Ugh. Can we please, please not be talking about him and what he did?" She sounded a bit annoyed.

"He only got you arrested.. Didn't he?"

I heard her hesitate, then sigh. "Yeah.." She lied.

"Kristy. I wanna know the truth."

"That's the truth.." She closed her eyes and sat back against the wall, and I followed.

Kristal-

So I was being selfish. It was saving him. Nobody wants to know their wife may have someone else's kid..

I entwined my fingers with his and smiled a bit. This lie had reason. Good reason. It would hurt him if he knew the truth. I didn't want that..

Jack-

I quivered, and yawned, blinking my eyes open. I gently slid Kristal off of me to the bed and smiled a bit as she murmered sleepy words, rolling onto her stomach. I twitched at her bloody neck and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes, trying to ignore it. I gained the control after a few moments and sighed.

I slunk out the door and down into the hallway, grabbing my boots and coat before heading out the door, through the snow, into the forest.

Kristal-

I moaned quietly as fangs tore into my chest, tearing apart bloodied skin and ripped fabrics. It was horrible. Me. Just standing there watching myself die. But I didn't do a thing. I didn't save myself, nor slow my death. I kept it steady, fast.

I watched eyes peer up at me from the shadowed figure. Green. They flashed brilliantly with every and any shade of green.

His hands shifted to paws as he grabbed for me again, wiping the blood off his face and taking me in his arms, smirking. He was pretending I'd died.. That he hadn't killed me. His smile faded as he pressed his lips against mine and murmered, "Kristy.."

I felt my skin burn hot as I kissed back, then fell limp in his arms, his face fading away slowly. I couldn't recognize him... He looked so familiar, though.

I ignored the pain tearing at my chest and heard my own heartbeat, and his quiet laughs as he watched me, pulling me close.

I cussed as I rolled off the bed, blinking my eyes open. I slid to my feet and groaned, closing my eyes and opening them moments later. It was a dream.

I slumped down the stairs and layed on the floor, muttering. I felt horribly sick. What if that dream was just truth?

Jack-

I snuck back into the house quietly, wiping a short splatter of blood from my face before I spotted Kristal on the ground, fast asleep.

I shrugged my coat and boots off and sat beside her, pulling my fingers through her hair as she murred dreamy words.

"Come here," She murmered.

I crouched closer to her and blinked.

She pulled herself closer to me and smiled, lips colliding with mine in a soft kiss. I felt her pull herself up into a sitting position, then closer to me, murring through the kiss.

I grabbed her back as she put her hands on my shoulders, then closed my eyes, focusing only on her. This was what I missed so greatly. Being here with her, trading my kiss for hers. Her breath was warm after she pulled away to breath, keeping her eyes closed as I stared at her. Her brown hair drooped down as she smiled, and her golden eyes looked back at me, glinting in the dull winter light.

She sat in my lap and hugged me, her eyes closed again as she buried her face into my shirt, sighing. I stroked her back and stared down at her.

"I already know, Kristy."

"It's nothing.."

"Another kid isn't nothing, Kristy. I'm worried."

"About what?"

"You. What if twelve was your limit? What if you.. Die on me..." I whinced.

"I won't diieee. I did this before.."

"And what if-" I stopped myself. "I don't know.." She whimpered.

"But.. Kristal... Why would you-?"

"I was drinking, Jack," Her voice shook. "Why?"

"I thought you were gone... Forever.."

"Kristy..." I sighed, hearing her whines as I wiped one of her tears away. "It's fine... I'm here.."

She whimpered and crunched down closer to me, still crying quietly. "Just tell me... Who..?" She hesitated. "M-Mason.."

I growled at his name and jumped to my feet, holding Kristal in my arms as I tripped up the stairs, laying her on the bed before I ran out the front door, slamming it behind me.

He was dead. And I was gonna kill him.

Kristal-

I scrambled up out of the bed and shot back down the stairs, opening the door to feel the cold wind smash against me like a wall of bricks. I slammed the door back shut to stop my aching bones, then threw my shoes on, grumbling as I noticed he'd taken the coat.

I ran out the door, trying to ignore the tearing pain as I raced past the trees, trying not to shift. I hissed as I tripped into the snowbanks, then scrambled back up, shivering as I ran through the snow.

Jack-

I stopped as I recognized his scent, then watched him across the street, just walking. I growled and ran at him, smashing my fist hard against the side of his face as he tumbled into the alleyway.

Kristal-

I tripped again, and cussed, spotting the sign of the town, fumbling past it, then stopped in the streets. It seemed warmer here.

I stared around and spotted a flash of gold, then stared blankly into the alleyway. A golden wolf, and a lifeless, tattered body. Jack and what used to be of Mason.

My knees buckled under my weight and I dropped into the snow, closing my eyes. I felt him pick me up again, then the whirring wind as he ran back for the house, shutting the door behind us. He lifted me up the stairs and onto the bed, before walking away.

He murdered him. Because of me.

_A note from the author(s): The original context and story, was written and finallized by Acekristal after we RPed soon scenes and such; Most of the hard work goes to her. I edited, formatted, and proof-read for her, as she currently only has an iPod to work with. The characters belong as follows: Kristal, Mason, Brett, are all copyright to her. Jack was created, designed, and put to personality and actions by myself, but we share equal rights to dear Jack-a-lope. Seabastian is fully mine, tho briefly mentioned as he is; You may see more of him from me later, dear readers. There is a second part to this in progress :3_


End file.
